Blue Moon Magic
by The Misconception
Summary: Blue moons bring out the rarest of magic. Magic that can change someone forever. Follow Kagome in her growth from a girl to a woman.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: Yo, Misconception here. This is my first fanfic and it is always something I've wanted to write!

I hope you guys will like the story and please don't forget to tell me what you think k? Luvs luvs

~*Blue Moon Magic*~

Tonight.....

Tonight..... Tonight......

Kagome sighs into the darkness.

Waiting for him....

Waiting...and waiting...

"Tonight he says, ha. I should have known better."

The tree she was leaning on seemed to agree. She could feel the bark beginning to press into her shirt from her leaning on it so long.

Then, sighing once again she slides down to the base with a soft thud.

"And here I thought we would keep his promise."

Flashback------- 3 days go

Coming out of Kaede's Hut, Kagome looked around and spotted Inuyasha practicing with the Tetsuiga. Smiling brightly, she sheepishly walked over to him.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

Turning his attention from practice to her he slings his sword over his shoulder and looks toward her. "Oi, what is it." grunted the half demon, slightly annoyed she interrupted him.

Taking a deep breath and putting on her most willful smile she looked hopefully at Inuyasha.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me on the night of the full moon. I heard it is supposed to be beautiful because it the rare blue moon! I just thought it would be nice to spend sometime together. After all we really weakened Naraku in the last battle. And it'll take sometime for him to recuperate....-blushes- so.....

Inuyasha huffs under his breath, _whats so great about the stupid moon_?, however; he takes into consideration the gleam in her eyes..._man her eyes are massive..._

"Keh...fine....stupid girl."

Kagome smiled brightly and, surprising him, hugs him tightly

"You won't regret it Inuyasha!"

Blushing heavily he pulled out of the hug.

"Yea, yea geez! Lets go see if dinners ready." Inuyasha turned swiftly around muttering something about women and their stupid emotions.

Giggling at his embarrassment, Kagome walks along beside him.

"Just remember its in two days okay?"

"Feh"

-end of flashback-

Refusing to acknowledged her own tears she brought her knees up to her chest and took deep breaths to calm down.

"I should have known, but why I don't understand Inuyasha."

Then should thought, was it that she didn't understand or was it that she understood but didn't want to acknowledge it. She pondered on this awhile. Had she been making excuses for Inuyasha?

She didn't want to think about it. Right now her head hurt, she was tired, and the long, extensive natural lavender jasmine herb, bath she took was beginning to wear off. Plus the new dress she bought with her allowance was beginning to get on her nerves. Probably because the special occasion she bought it for wasn't so special anymore.

Sigh there does a month of primping and saving gone down the drain..

As she stood up and dusted herself she look up ward towards the midnight sky think of how she was going to get her money back, when she saw it.

Kikyo's soul reaper.

It seemed to stop and look at her, taunting her, as if to say:

You knew.....it was inevitable.....

Kagome watched as it floated away leaving her alone...all alone....

_Just like Inuyasha...._

One step....then another.....Her legs moving on their own. As if carrying her to a far off place. Her body trying to get her to register were she was going but alas her mind was far to gone.

_This isn't the first time Kagome...._

Her face expressionless apart from the flowing tears of regret and pain.

The slight chill of the night seem to add to the cold expression of the woman's face.

_You should have known Kagome...._

The forest around her felt no pity upon her as the branches scratched at her legs, arms, and torso drawing blood as if to punish her for her stupidity.

_You're are just her shadow.....Kagome..._

_The shadow......The shadow.....of the Former Priestess Kikyo....._

The soothing rush of a small waterfall could be heard as Kagome entered into a clearing, but this was lost unto the miko who wanted to feel or hear nothing.

_The Priestess Kikyo.... Lady Kikyo.... Beautiful Kikyo.... Kind Kikyo...._

Kagome sank to her knees. The blood of her wounds dripping slowly down her arms and legs. She turns her face toward the moon and whispers to it as she looses consciousness.

"Why...Why did you betray me...Inuyasha."

* * *

Inuyasha's ears flicked toward the sky.

_Did I just hear Kagome?_

"What is wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looks back at his love, his eyes softening. He pulls her close.

"It's nothing, Kikyo, it's nothing."

Letting him embrace her she sighs and looks toward the sky. The moon seeming to stare down at her with contempt and yet knowledge.

_The winds of change are coming Inuyasha, your fickle heart shall be judged..._

* * *

theres ya goes!!!

review and suggest!!! XDD


	2. Age Old Question

A/N Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I gatta review -does her Otaku dance- you have no idea now much that means to me, so of course I had to write another chapter!!! My spelling an grammer yea they suck I know...-cries- I'll try to improve on that!! Hopefully I'll be able to introduce Sess in the next chappy with all his sexyness hehe. Also the waterfall will play some big roles in my story workin out the details now.

Thx so much for reading and review pls it gives me so much motivation!! luvs luvs

TheMisconception

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Wake up...."**_

*groan*

"_**Wake up Kagome...."**_

"Wha...what?"

Kagome groggily opens her eyes. From what she could see she was no longer near the tree or in a forest for that matter. Sitting up carefully, she observes her surroundings.

"Were is this? Where am I? Owww...my head..."

"_**Don't worry you're safe Kagome..."**_

"What the....?! Who's there?"

The voice seemed as though it was that of a young woman's, but seeing that she was surrounded by total darkness, her fear began to rise.

_Is this some trick of Naraku's?!_

"_**Naraku?! I'm offended now! Look over here!!"**_

Hesitantly, she turns her head around to see, not Naraku, but none other than...

"ME!?!"

"_**Ding Ding Ding! Give the girl a prize! Of course it is you who else would it be?"**_

Touching her forehead, Kagomes tried to calm herself down.

"Okay, its okay. I'm just dreaming thats all. Its just a dream..."

The mirror Kagome smiled gently, lightly touching Kagome's shoulder.

"_**Yes, this is a dream Kagome. I guess you could say you're in group therapy. Well, without the other people, and yea you get the idea."**_

Still shocked Kagome looks warily at the hand on her shoulder..._it was her hand right?_

Shaking her head, she begins to question...._herself_....

_Man I really am gonna need therapy after this..._

"So if this is a dream then I can wake myself up right?"

"_**Yea you should be able to, but there is a slight problem...."**_

"What?"

"_**Well before you collapsed, your mind separated from your body, mentally I mean, so....what I mean to say is that.."**_ The Mirror Kagome trails off hoping **Kagome** Kagome would get the hint. Unfortunately, **she** continued to stare at her with the 'I don't get it' look.

Sighing Mirror Kagome gives her a dull look.

"_**You must learn something, so your mind can re-register itself with our body."**_

"Oh....But hey, what am I supposed be learning? I don't understand."

Frustrated with the whole situation Kagome huffed and lifted herself up.

"Since your not gonna help me, I'll find my own way out!"

"_**Don't you even remember how you got this way?"**_

That stopped her. How I got this way? She remembered coming out of the well in her usual good mood. It was around dusk and the moon was just peaking over the horizon, mixing in with the beautiful reds and blues.

Colors....Moon.....

Something about blue....

Then it hit her.

The Blue Moon....Inuyasha....

Her hands clench and unclench by her side as she tries to calm down. Her tears threatening to plague her as much as her memories of the past few hours did. As she steadies her voice, she keeps her back turned to herself.

"What does HE have to do with this?"

"_**A lot. Kagome I'm here because YOU have summoned me. I'm your inner self or conscious. You've been asking me a lot of question lately."**_

Not looking up Kagome walks back and sits down slowly on her knees. "Do you have the answer's those questions?"

"_**No, I do not"**_

"Of course you don't. You're me...and I can never do anything right. Ever...." Laughing bitterly, she tries to hold back her tears once again. "I'll never be as good as Kikyo...."

"_**Do you really think that Kagome?"**_

**Kagome **Kagome looks at the mirror version of herself

"_**Because if you think that, then you will always be Kikyo's shadow..."**_

Unable to control her tears, Kagome tries to cover her shame, but look away from the truth in her Mirror's eyes

"I knew it...I'll never be as good as Kikyo!"

"_**Thats right, you'll be better...."**_

Getting ready to but herself down more she stops and looks at herself. "Yea I kno-w-wait a minute... What?"

"_**I said you'll be better than Kikyo"**_

Kagome could only stare as she saw her mirror self smile. Reaching over to wipe away some of her tears Mirror Kagome continued.

"_**Kikyo is dead Kagome, a clay statue of Inuyasha's former lover reanimated. That is what you know to be Kikyo, Kagome."**_

Kagome's eyes widen at this, but her doubts remained.

"B-b-but...*sniff*... Inuyasha...."

Sighing Mirror Kagome gave herself a stern look.

"_**Inuyasha left you for the shell of his former lover Kagome. If he left you, a beautiful, caring, LIVING, human being for that, then do you really think he's worth it?"**_

Kagome open her mouth to retort, but nothing seemed to come out. She tried again, and still nothing....

Was she right? Is Inuyasha worth her love?

Mirror Kagome gave her a patronizing look.

"_**You're doing it again..."**_

"Huh, what am I doing?"

"_**Asking me questions you already know the answer too."**_

Looking into her mirror's eyes, it finally dawns on her.

Inuyasha left her time and time again for Kikyo. The woman who took their jewel shards and gave them to Naraku. Naraku of all people! The woman who tried to get rid of her twice. The woman who died 50 friggin' year ago!

Then, finally, Kagome smiles a Big Bright Kagome Smile.

Chuckling, the mirror Kagome and **Kagome** Kagome stand up and dusts each other off. Still smiling Kagome closes her eyes and takes a deep breath finally at some peace with herself.

Back in the real world, her body and mind open their eyes and slowly sit up. Feeling a slight sting all over her body and she notices the cuts that have been made. _Well ain't what just great._

Standing up, she wobbles a little from the blood rush but catches her balance. Noticing that it is still night time, Kagome checks her surroundings for danger, finding none, she relaxes. Closing her eyes she feels the moon slow as it shines brightly above her, filling her with the comfort she needs to help heal her wounds.

She looks down from it, and looks at her reflection in the waterfall. Fire-flies danced around it reminding her of little fairies in celebration. The beauty of their glow fills this place with earthly magic and wonderment.

And now that age old question that has plagued her mind can officially be answered.

Is Inuyasha worth it?

Kagome grins "Hell no."

skskskskskskskskskskskskskkskskskskskskskskkskskskskskskskskskkskskskskskskksksksks

Kyaaaaaaaaa

Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeXDDDD

hopefully next chappy will be longer than this


	3. Flowers

A/N Howdy everyone. I have so many hits for just 2 Chaps and for that I am proud!

Thx to anyone for considering my story, and I hope I don't disappoint!

Chapter 3

Swish Swish

The willows were calling. What they were calling for no one knows, but their sound caused the feeling of the area to stand out against normal perception, and to the priestess Kagome, this perked up her ability to explore.

"I've never seen such perfect scenery before. Its almost like it's magic."

She walks around the pond taking in every detail. The morning dew was just beginning to form causing the grass to sparkle. The pond itself was clear, reflecting the clear night sky and its many stars. The trees were grand and beautiful, holding the old wisdom of many decades past.

Kagome placed her hand onto one of the willow's trunk, and rubbed her hand across it feeling its texture. "I wonder what kind of wisdom this place has seen...."

Looking up at the top of the tree she was currently touching, she saw the wind lift up and caress the leaves as they moved with the current flow, but the odd thing about it was that they seemed to be pointing at something.

Kagome was about to brush it off as her imagination when wind pick up around and started gently pushing at her. "Now this is peculiar...", said Kagome.

Obeying to what seemed to be some strange since of fate, Kagome turned around to see a small cavern in behind the water fall. Curious Kagome left her tree, and with the wind's guidance wiping through her hair, she walks toward the hollowed rock.

_Hmm, I wonder what's inside..._

Kagome was a little skeptical, but it looked safe. Placing her hand on the first rock, she began to ascend to her destination.

"Thank God, I took the rock climbing challenge at school. Who knew it would come to good use."

After about ten minutes, Kagome gets to her goal with only one knee scraped, to which she was extremely surprised and grateful. She wish she could 'Ha' in Inuyasha's face right now but decides to leave that alone.

Catching her breath, looks into the hollowness of the cave.

_I came all the way up here for this?!_

When considering what to do next, a small light caught her eye.

_Is it a demon?_

She ruled this out when felt no demonic pressure coming from it.

_Maybe it's a way out._

Finding her resolve, Kagome begins to walk towards the light.

The light itself was getting bigger and more brilliant the closer she got to it.

Upon that discovery, she then realized that the light wasn't really 'light' at all.

_Its a glow, but what's glowing?...._

Speeding up her walk to a jog she finally arrived at the entrance of her destination.

"Oh, my......"

What she was was something that would stay with her for the rest of her life....

It was a field, but it was like no other she had ever seen. Vast with familiar yet rare and unique flowers, the field teemed with brilliance and magic. Kagome looked upward to see it was lit by the moon shining though big blue, green, and purple crystals that surrounded the entire enclosed field. The air was cleaner than the world outside, making Kagome feel like she was floating.

Unable to help herself, Kagome slid down off the ledge and onto the field. Still unable to believe such a place even exists, she walks through the field, feeling like this was her own little wonderland.

Kagome, like the giddy school girl that she is stereotyped to be, sped up her walk into brisk jog. The flowers around her, whipping up and caressing legs, added to the child-like scene she created.

Collapsing in the middle of the field, Kagome sighed in contentment.

"I wish Sango and Shippo was here to see this."

_Speaking of friends, they are probably worried sick about me...._

"I should probably be heading back...."

_But_, Kagome thought, _I should pick some flowers for Sango and Kaede!_

She then begins to look around the field of flowers, hoping to find the one that suited her friends the most.

"Ah there's one!"

This flower reminded her so much of Sango. It looked like a tulip, but this one had a color that Kagome had never seen with that particular type of flower. It was pink with tan/gold tips, and its stem was a reddish gold color. Like Kilala and Sango's armor!

Kagome was just about to pick it, when she felt it.

The wind

It had picked up again.

Kagome's eyes furrowed. Why did she get this feeling? Was it really just her imagination?

She retracted her hand and put it to her chest while looking at the air around her.

It was as if it was saying,

_**Not that one....**_

Shrugging, she could always come back to that one anyway.

But just as she decided to move to the next one, the wind began to push gently.

_Again?!_

Sighing, Kagome followed her intuition, even if she didn't want to, and obeyed "fate."

_Ha, I'm personifying wind as my fate. Of all things....I really need a shrink._

Walking to what it seemed to be the far west of the field, Kagome feels the wind suddenly slow to a stop.

_Hmm, I wonder...._

Looking to her right, she saw a section of beautiful blue roses that were, seemingly intended, surrounded by the light of fireflies.

"Oh my! Just....wow! If this is wear fate was leading me then I must thank it later...."

Making her way over to the section, Kagome eyes a particular flower. It was smack dab in the middle of the arrangement, almost calling to her.

Careful not to smush the delicate roses, Kagome walks to the middle of the arrangement. Bending down, to examine to rose, and she smiles lightly.

The rose is lunar white, it gave off an air of superiority above the rest of the rose that surrounded it, but for good reason. It was the biggest for one. However, it may have been big but it was not over bearing. It seemed to complement the other roses in its contrast, and its likeness since it was the same type of flower, however it obviously was the best out of all of them. Its beauty far surpassed it brother and sister blue roses.

Unable to help herself, Kagome pick the rose from its resting place. Delicately, she stroked its petals while holding it up to her nose.

_Sniff sniff...._

sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksk

-Halt-

Big eyes stared up at her master and eyed him curiously.

"What is wrong Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Lord Sesshoumaru had been traveling his lands for the past few day. It was routine for a Lord to do so. Why he felt so compelled to do it tonight was beyond him, but it didn't matter, he was Lord of these lands, and he could announce so whenever he wished.

But tonight he knew something was happening.

The moon had been full twice for one cycle, and while this meant good fortune for the the Moon Inus, it also meant magic from normally non-magical beings was currently being casted unknowingly.

And that fact couldn't be any truer than at this moment.

Looking down at his ward, Sesshoumaru motioned for Jaken.

"Jaken stay here with Rin"

Unsatisfied with the fact that his Lord was leaving him with the human brat...AGAIN...

Jaken whined,

"But Lord Sesshoumaru won't you need my....-gulp-"

Unable to withstand the killing aura admitting from his master, Jaken quick shrank back to stand beside Rin."As you wish my Lord...."

Taking off in a brisk sprint, Sesshoumaru contemplated on the source of such strong magic in his lands.

_This magic is a strong one, one that this Sesshoumaru have not felt since the great war. However it matters not. It will perish under my blade or bow to me, for none is greater than this Sesshoumaru._

Skskskskkskskskskksksks

Okay I'm done for the night!!

in the next chap sess and kag meet!! but how you ask? I'll neva tell!! you'll have to w8 and see!!!! mwhahahahaha pls review!! luv luv


	4. Chapter 4

The rose had a perticular scent about it. It made Kagome feel warm and somewhat powerful. She closed her eyes feeling the sensation course through her soul. Realizing that she was fawning over a flower Kagome shook her head and gently fingered the its tips appreciating the serenity of the moment.

"Hmm........Wait a minute, huh?" Something started prickling her hand....

Hmm it didn't seem like it had thorns. Usually roses have thorns though, so it's probably thorns. Brushing it off, Kagome payed no mind to the annoying sensation however a few moments later....

"Ouch!" _Its really starting to hurt._

Annoyed Kagome tilted her hand to side to see what was pricking her. Surely normal rose thorns were not that sharp.

Unfortunatly, Kagome wasn't in a perticularly normal place holding a perticullary normal flower.....

"AHHHH!!!" The deafening scream of a young maiden could be heard echoing the cave walls. Her fear, tangible in her voice as she viewed what was happining to her hand and ultimately her body.

Oh, this rose had thorns all right....

Perceing her skin the "thorns" dug themsevles inward into her palm. Kagome despiratly tried to skake it off, but to no avail.

She screamed again.

The seriing pain that coursed throughout her body made it impossible to speak any coherent word, muchless call out for help. The thorns slithered inside her body percing her blood vessels. Kagome could see them through her skin looking as if they were about to burst. By now Kagome had collapsed from the unimaginable pain but also from fear. The insticntual mecanism that causes the fight or flight reaction was going into overdrive.

_Am I going to die?....Please no don't let me die....I haven't even found love..._

Any attempt by Kagome to move gained nothing but more pain and seemed to iggitate her invaders more, so with seemingly no hope left, Kagome collapsed into the welcoming darkness.

_______________________________________________________________________

A beautiful enigma in the night could be seen sprinting through the forest; the blue moon kissing his skin.....

Sesshoumaru had been pursueing an unfamiliar power spike that had been sending waves thoughout this corner of his territory. It was obviously magic, it being tonight of all nights. However, many a moons have passed and none of them producing this much power. Nearing his destination Sessoumaru sped up his sprints. Whatever this was he needed to hurry up and exterminate it. No one has dared challenge him on his land unofficially and lived.

Arriving at his desination the Lord of the West surveyed the area. There was nothing unusual about it really. Just as open clearing. Sesshoumaru began walking around a bit, surely what was here could have not left so quickly and even if it had there should be a scent.......Ah yes! Scent....

Sesshomatu tilted his head up, a playful wind tickled his nose, bringing with it the scent of his surroundings. There was your normal scents....trees, grass, roaming animals, your occasional turd but then there was...

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he began walking...._this perticular scent_....slightly on guard he let out a low growl..

"A woman......" _This scent belongs to a woman......._

At first he thought it was just a normal human onna, however this scent, with closer examination, was obviously demonic.....

So it was a female that was challening him? Slightly disturbed by this Sesshoumaru sped up his pace.

Expecting, was the lord, to see a female demon awaiting him ready for battle, but what he got is something else....

There, on the forest floor, was a in fact a female. Silver locks gently fanned across her nake body providng cover for her. Her small frame, shivering.

Sesshoumaru eyes softened somewhat at seeing she was helpless, but....

"Weakness is no excuse....."

Whatever that power was it obviously came from her and I cannot have loose power upon my lands. Sesshoumaru flexed his claws....

As he began to reach for her neck, he sensed her heart rate speed up, she was awakening.

At least I can find out about this power and allow her to explain herself before I kill her.

Straighten up he look back to her to see midnight blue eyes swearling with flecks of light and fear......

_____________________________________________________________________

Darkness surrounded the young madein as she lay flat.

Surely she was dead.....

Was she accepting this well...no.

But what else could she do?

Laying there she thought....So this is how I am going to spend eternity.....

Tears lined her eyes as she thought about her life and all that she wanted to accoplish. Defeating Naraku, graduating college, love.......

_Oh love....._

She let her tear slow freely as she realizes she would never be able to love again....

Wiping her eyes Kagome noticed something in the corner of her eye. It seemed to be lying next to her. Tilting her head sideways she made out what appeared to be a rose petal. A white one in fact.

Then something grazed her cheek. It was another one. Soon it began snowing white petals all around her.

What is this? A very confused Kagome looked towards the sky and gasped.....

Open your eyes.....

______________________________________________________

Kagome's eyes slowly opened.

Her hand came into focus as it lay limp beside her. As she flexed her fingers, not only did she gain some simblance that she was alive but also that she was not alone.

Shivering she turned her head toward a pair of boot. Still a little groggy and quite curious Kagome let her eyes travel upward to a pair of golden amber eyes.

She would have thought them beautiful if she hadn't realized who they belong to....

Modern woman, Higurashi Kagome, 21 years old.....

.....wishes she would have stayed in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome looked up toward the youkai lord with much fear and confusion. She had many questions but feared Sesshoumaru's retaliation. Kagome was human after all, and out of all the creatures she had seen, humans were not very high on his list of worthy beings.

Kagome gulped hard and stammered, "L-lord Sesshoumaru…I…"

The demon lord eyed her warily. This woman obviously knew him or knew OF him. Which did not surprise him; however, what did, was her fear. Did she not call upon him in challenge?

Growling Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome up by her hair. "Woman you have trespassed into this Sesshoumaru's lands. Speak your reasons, so I may determine what to do with your life." His voice was strict and stern with authority.

Kagome yelped. Pulling a woman up by her hair was not the most comfortable thing in the world, not to mention she just realized that she was completely naked. The pain combined with her utter mortification at being completely naked helped Kagome's fear turn into anger.

She growled as well, "You bastard! How dare you pull my hair!!"

Kagome growled with a strange ferocity that Sesshoumaru was not accustomed to, especially from a female. He was so taken aback that he simply did as she wished and let go.

A little surprised Kagome stumbled backwards hitting the tree trunk behind her with a thud. Clearing her head a little Kagome slowly looked up to see a very irritated daiyoukai.

"What is wrong with him?", she thought. Why was he still here? And even if he still was here, why had he not killed her yet or at least asked for Inuyasha. Tired of Sesshoumaru's ever piercing stare, Kagome worked up enough nerve to mock the demon lord….

"What's wrong Lord Sesshoumaru? Has his highness taken a liken to the filthy human body?"

She regretted it immediately after it left her mouth.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. _What did this wrench just say? _Sesshoumaru let out a fierce growl and took one step toward Kagome.

"Wrench how dare you speak to this Sesshoumaru that way", his voice thundered, "You presume this Sesshoumaru has taken an interest in a human female!? Your insolence shall not go unpunished…." His tone got dangerously low, to low for Kagome.

Kagome shrank back into the tree as she prepared to defend herself.

"You were the one staring at me Sesshoumaru!! So I just came to the conclusion that……", she stopped midway to see he had stop advancing. Kagome involuntary let out a grateful sigh, but then she noticed he was giving her a weird look again,

Was it something she said?

Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome warily. _Is this woman sick? She thinks herself to be human?_

"You just implied that you yourself are human."

Kagome gave a 'huh' face.

"I am human Sesshoumaru. *pause* Wait a minute, you don't recognize me? I'm Inuyasha's HUMAN wench remember?"

_Had the Lord hit his head or something?_

That is when Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed once again. Who was this woman, and how did she know of Inuyasha.

"Woman, how do know such things." Know one knew of his half demon brother outside of certain peoples. How did this bitch…..

"Speak now."

Kagome's frustration with the demon lord was now becoming evident. She let out an irritated sigh.

"Like I said I'm the human that is always with him. We hunt for the Shikon no Tama shards. I released the Tetsusaiga for petesake!" What was wrong with him?!

In a flash, Sesshoumaru had Kagome by the neck, elevated in the air.

*Growl*"BITCH, you know too much….." While the daiyoukai's face look clam and stoic, his eyes flashed with his irritation and anger.

Gasping for air, Kagome held back her tears.

"I have told you….*gasp* I'm the human Kagome!!"

Sesshoumaru patience had run its course with this woman. With his hand still around her neck, Sesshoumaru took Kagome to a near by spring and flung her into it.

Kagome landed in the water with a loud splash. Gasping for air, she came up to the water's surface not a happy miko.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard!! I am gonna…."stopping in mid rant, Kagome noticed something….

Since when was her hair white?

Picking up a piece of it she twirled it around her finger…

"What in the hell….?", thought Kagome. _I don't understand…._

_Slowly, she turned her head towards her reflection…._

_Marble hair fawned around and curved her face giving her a an soft sophisticated look._

_Her lips had changed from a pale pink to a soft warm rouge._

_And finally, staring back at her was a large pair of bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in the moon light._

_Knowing she would find no condolence, Kagome slowly turned around and faced Sesshoumaru. She stared into his golden irises one last time before promptly fainting._

_Sesshoumaru, who had thrown Kagome into the water, had not been expecting the being that emerged from its depts. The whole point of throwing her into the spring was to wake her up and maybe get some answers out of the bitch. _

_What Sesshoumaru saw that night he will never forget._

_She was the most beautiful being he and ever seen. The moon light reflected off her, giving her body an un earthly glow. His eyes followed the beautiful lines and curves of her body, admiring the work of art before. He rose to look at her face to find her looking to him. Sesshoumaru feared he would get lost in those bright blue eyes of hers. It was when she had promptly fainted, that he broke out of his daze._

_That's when he realized…._

_He had now clue who this woman was, how she knew what she knew, or where she was from._

_Sighing, the demon lord waded into the water and lifted her into his arms. Her long hair was coving most of her body, like a wet veil. He regarded her silently. He needed information, and if he killed her, he would never solved the mystery of this woman or that power he felt…._

_Looking from the woman to the night sky, he wondered if somehow this woman's fate was tied to his own._

_Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Nonsense….This Sesshoumaru will find out who you are woman, and what mysteries you hold…..Even if I have to keep you, for now."_

_Taking one last look at the woman in his arms, Sesshoumaru took off into the night sky. _

_What Sesshoumaru failed to notice was the faint symbol upon her forehead. A symbol that would embody the bond of a lifetime…._

_Dear reader,_

_Hay Yall!!! Lolz just joking. Its been awhile. I hope my writing technique has improved since the last time. Pls rate ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

Do not own Inuyasha or characters.

Enjoy! ^_^

Kagome awoke with a groan as she shielded her eyes. The morning Sun was glaring down at her with intensity, not to mention whatever she was sleeping on felt like cold earth and rocks. She could tell it was going to be one of those days.

_I got to remember to get a new sleeping bag…_

Sitting up groggily, Kagome established her surroundings.

_Trees. Check._

_Grass. Check._

_The usual feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore…..Sigh… Check._

_Two headed dragon and little girl…. che…Wait, _What?

Kagome looked down at the goofy smile beaming up at her from her lap.

"**RIN!"**

"Kagome-san!"

The little girl happily bound into herself onto the baffled woman.

"Rin is soo happy to see you!"

Kagome, despite her current state, smiled at Rin.

"It's good to see you too Rin," she said, "however, what are you doing at our camp? I don't think Sesshoumaru would let you ride Au-Ah here by yourself…."

The little girl gave Kagome a puzzled look.

"What do you mean Kagome-nee?" she asked. "Sesshoumaru-sama brought you back with him last night, or so Jaken has told me, Rin was asleep at the time. And then, when Rin woke up, Rin saw you sleeping on the ground, so Rin waited for you to wake up!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked down at Rin, her head was spinning with questions. Why was she with Sesshoumaru? Why did he take her from camp? Where were Inuyasha and the rest?

She checked herself to see if she had any battle wounds. Maybe there was a fight or something? She wouldn't put it past Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru…But the biggest question was. . . .

_**Why am I NAKED?**_

Kagome was quick to cover herself with the silky silver material she found at her sides.

_Oh my God, Oh my God….calm down Kagome, calm down. We do not want to frighten Rin_.

She took a deep breathe and looked back at Rin for a fraction.

Sesshoumaru brought a lowly human silk? _No way…._

With closer examination, she realized, it was hair.

"Silver hair? Where did this come from?" Kagome said, not noticing she said it aloud.

Rin answered her giddily.

"Kagome-san, that's your hair!" She said her brows furrowed together. "but Kagome-san how did you turn it white like that? Rin wants her white too! Rin want to be like Sesshoumaru-sama!

Then it clicked.

Kagome's eyes widened as she the events from last night came to light. She remembered the astonishment, the fear, the pain… and the betrayal…

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as her tears began to fall. She knew she said he wasn't worth it; nevertheless, the twange in her heart was a little to much to bare.

She was distracted from her thoughts when the figure in her lap touched her cheek in concern.

"Kagome-sama, what's wrong? Did Rin do something bad?"asked Rin.

Kagome opened her eyes to innocent brown pupils full of concern and care. It Smiling she took Rin's hand into her own and pressed her cheek further against it. It was … comforting…

"No Rin, it's okay. I just remembered a friend…"

"Did that friend die, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked, seeing the sorrow in the elder woman's eyes.

Kagome thought about it for a moment. Was Inuyasha dead to her? After all the pain and suffering? After all the betrayals and lies?

Kagome gave Rin a comforting smile. "No…." she whispered. _No, he isn't._

"No, he isn't dead Rin, just a little lost…."

Giving a sigh of relief, Rin's eyes brightened.

"That's good, Kagome-san! Do you think you'll ever find him again though? He must be awfully lonely…."

Kagome laughed an almost bitter laugh, and clasped Rin's hand in between her own

"I have no idea whether I will find him again; however, rest assured Rin, he is not lonely."

Rin was about to inquire what she meant, when a deep familiar voice interrupted her.

"You will remove yourself from my ward, wrench."

Kagome and Rin jumped.

Letting Rin go, Kagome rolled her eyes.

_Oh great, Lord Fluffingston is back…._

Rin bound off Kagome and up to the leg of her charge.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you're back!" she exclaimed happily.

Sesshoumaru plucked Rin from him and knealed to her.

"Rin do not go near her. She is unfamiliar and could be a potential danger to you. The sleeping spell I put on her must not have been potent enough. She was not supposed to wake until I returned. Where is Jaken? He is supposed to be on guard."

Kagome was almost awed at the little display of affection Sesshoumaru showed with Rin. She might have even thought that he didn't have a large unmovable stick up his ass.

But, alas, almost doesn't count…

Kagome stood, hands balled up into outraged fists.

"You poisoned me!" she shouted, hurting the demon lord's sensitive ears.

He responded with a low growl, turning his gaze in her direction.

"Wrench you will not speak unless spoken to, understand?" The tone of his voice was not up for argument.

Unfortunately, neither was Kagome's….

"You bastard! Why would you ever think I would harm an innocent child? Much less Rin?" She was seething with anger, "How dare you think that low of me!"

Sesshoumaru was not in the mood to deal with this woman. She all ready knew too much about him to be allowed to live, and now she thinks she could raise her tone at him? _I think not…_ Sesshoumaru's growls became even louder as he sent her a loud bark in warning.

_**Submit!**_

And surprisingly Kagome did.

She fell to her knees almost instantaneously.

_What the hell?_

Kagome wanted her open her mouth to tell him off, but her every time she moved her lips to speak nothing would come out. Seeing this, Kagome only glared at Sesshoumaru from her position.

_Argh! I don't know what the hells going on, or why my body won't move, but you just wait Sesshoumaru.._

Unfazed by her glare, Sessoumaru turned his back to his ward who was currently tugging at his sleeve.

"Yes Rin?"

Rin had been quietly observing the situation between her lord and Kagome. She knew something was off. What did he mean it wasn't safe to be around Kagome-san?

"Sesshomaru-sama, that is Kagome-san." She looked at him puzzled. "Why don't you recognize her, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru look at his ward questionably. Indeed Rin was very quick for her age; she showed the highest aptitude of knowledge, in his opinion. However, this woman could not be the human that travels with is half-brother…

"Rin" he said in a much softer tone. "This woman is a demoness not a human. It is not possible for her to be my brother's woman."

Kagome visible flinched.

Was that all she ever was to anyone? Inuyasha's woman?

Kagome scoffed slightly, which did not go unnoticed by his lordship.

"Woman."

She looked up at him. Geez, _what does he want now?..._

"Speak. "

Kagome's earlier tension had dissipated thanks to Rin's defense of her, but she was also curious to know Rin could recognize her, even she couldn't even recognize herself…

"Rin do you know I'm Kagome?" she said looking from Sesshoumaru to Rin. "I mean, I never told you who I was you just said…."

"Rin gave her a big smile, and left Sesshoumaru to run into Kagome's arms.

Because you have Kagome-san's warmth, Kagome-san!

Kagome eyes welled up with tears and she held the little girl softly. After a long night of pain and heartache, and a morning of confusion and humiliation, Rin's innocences and love was what she needed right now.

"Thank you Rin." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked at the scene in front of him. It was obvious that Rin truly believed that this was Inuyasha's wrench; however, he was not so convinced just yet. She could be using some type of spell to trick Rin. She is only human after all… Sesshoumaru decided he needed more evidence.

"Woman."

Hesitantly, Kagome acknowledged him, knowing the repercussions if she didn't.

"We are leaving."

"And to where Sesshoumaru?"

He emitted a soft growl, and Kagome sighed.

"To where Sesshoumaru-SAMA…."

"That is of no importance to you, wrench. You shall follow or be punished for disobeying…"

Kagome let go of Rin and stood slowly. Using her hair to shield herself, she glared at him for awhile before releasing a tired breath. She was not in the mood to fight him, and from all the events that have been happening around her, it seems as though he is the only one who could suffice in protection right now. Kagome knew new he wanted answers, and seeing that he still looked skeptical about who she was, his paranoia and curiosity was her only trump card. He also seemed to have this weird power over her, which she did not like, but would find out why.

"Look Sesshoumaru-sama, you want answers, I want answers. I will follow your command up until we both get what we want. Right now I am in need of some clothing. Could I press you for some proper attire…. Kagome almost gagged. "my Lord.."

Satisfied with her answer Sesshoumaru summoned his little imp retainer Jaken. He ordered him to retrieve a haori, but not before giving him a proper beating for leaving Rin alone. As he returned with it Sesshoumaru grabbed it and threw it at Kagome.

He looked towards Jaken who flinched at the prospect of getting another beating, but his Lord gave a curt nod before demanding he watch Rin and defend the current settlement. Jaken was about to give a sigh of relief before Sesshoumaru gave a short of audible growl of warning to him.

Leave Rin unattended again Jaken, and I will not be so kind..

Kagome bit back a chuckle. _Sesshoumaru, kind? Pfft. Yea right…._

He turned back toward her, decided to ignore her obvious affront.

Wrench, we are leaving.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" _At least he could have given me shoes…._

Rin and Kagome hugged one last time before she began to follow Sesshoumaru into the woods, hoping that whatever may come of this journey, she would find out a little more about herself and the maybe also the not so cold frigid being that was Lord Sesshoumaru.

_Author's Note!

Sup Kids! Its been awhile ^_^" Life's tough, but you gatta keep on truckin! Hehe

This chapter was actually much longer, but I felt as though it didn't fit quite well into the frame that where the interactions between Rin and Kags XD I felt as though yall needed to see a little more of my Kagome and how she is growing mentally. I think assholes should never forgotten, even though it hurts, because if we just push them aside like they are dead to us, then we don't really learn from that experience and just try to bury it. I think that's what Kagome did with a lot of times with Inuyasha in the series and it angered me. I mean gurlie after the 5th and 6th times you gatta see the pattern…-_-, but all and all this chapter was just a healing chapter, We will see some Sess and Kags action next chapter which will be soon I promise! And what's up with the rest of the Inu gang! Tune it and find out! REVIEW!

And if yall wanna email me for suggestions and such hit me up at . I'd really love it! Workin on some fan art too!


End file.
